


Truly, Madly, Crazy Deeply

by lutes_and_dandelions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holiday Proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feel good fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions
Summary: While on their dream holiday, Lambert wants to propose to Eskel. He’s not particularly romantic but Eskel is, so Lambert wants to make the effort for him. Of course, it doesn’t quite go to plan.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #011





	Truly, Madly, Crazy Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the eleventh Witcher Flash Fic Challenge. The prompt was a lovely picture of Niagara Falls, lit up blue and looking beautiful :D

Seeing Niagara Falls had always been a dream of Lambert’s. He’d been obsessed with waterfalls as a child and it hadn’t really gone away in adulted. However his job as a ranger on a country estate wasn’t exactly well paying, and his Eskel, his partner, wasn’t paid that much better as a personal trainer. But they scrimped and saved and finally, after three years, were able to afford the trip. 

Unbeknown to Eskel, Lambert had squirreled away a little extra, and a week before they were due to fly, he picked out a plain silver band with the help of their friend Geralt. He didn’t try to plan a speech, knowing he’d forget it all in the moment, but Eskel was the romantic sort, always sighing at poetry and crying at adverts so Lambert did want to make the proposal somewhat special for him. Popping the question on holiday, he thought, was a good way to do that. 

The flight felt like it took forever, Lambert was cranky because he’d been too excited to sleep the night before and Eskel was not comfortable, his legs far too long to cope with economy class seating. Still, he bore it and the way people stared at his scars well, which gave Lambert the strength to suffer through it with minimal whinging. 

It was early June because according to the internet that was a good time to visit, and as the taxi approached their hotel, Lambert couldn’t help craning his neck to try and see the falls. He couldn’t, but he could hear them, which somewhat made up with not being immediately able to set eyes on them. 

Lambert had barely gotten through the door of their room when he dropped his bags and made for the balcony. There below, laid out in all of its powerful splendour, Niagara Falls. So moved, Lambert could barely breathe as he stared at the waterfall. 

Eskel eventually joined him, slipping an arm around Lambert’s waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I can’t believe we’re finally here,” he murmured into Lambert’s hair. He turned into Eskel and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before the Falls once again captured his attention. 

They had a fantastic week, doing lots of horrifically touristy things but when in Rome and all that. Lambert had booked them in on a daytime and a nighttime boat tour and also to have lunch on a boat. Thankfully he’d remembered to pack sea sickness tablets for Eskel, the boat rides weren’t particularly choppy but Eskel could get sea sick in the bath. 

When not on a boat they went to the local museums and walked around the parks, there was a wine tour that left them wonderfully merry, and after full days they’d return to their hotel and make love. Eskel even took him pressed against the window on night, allowing Lambert to gaze down at the Falls while in the throes of pleasure. It was _quite_ an experience. 

However, wherever they were, Lambert always felt aware of the ring. He’d stuffed the slender box in a thick pair of winter socks and hoped Eskel wouldn’t notice them. After the second day he’d decided on the spot he was going to propose, on the promenade, right by the Falls and he had a time in mind, after the fancy dinner he’d booked for them on their last night. 

By the time it came around Lambert was a bag of nerves. The ring sat heavy in his coat pocket and he was sure Eskel would just somehow _know_ what he was going to do without Lambert even beginning his proposal, and laugh at him. Even though he knew Eskel would never laugh at him about something so serious, and if he didn’t want to marry Lambert, he’d let him down gently. Although Lambert was pretty sure Eskel did because they had talked about it, the proposal would be a surprise but it wasn’t coming completely out of the blue. Still he could barely taste the food and he was sure Eskel knew something was up because he kept shooting him funny looks over the table. 

As they left the restaurant and strolled along the promenade, the sun setting, Lambert couldn’t even speak. He pretended to be engrossed by the Falls, lit up a lovely blue, the mist rising spectacularly, as he directed them to the spot he’d picked out. Except Eskel stopped and leaned against the railing about ten meters earlier than Lambert wanted and he couldn’t for the life of him work out how to get Eskel to keep going without giving himself away. Scowling briefly he gazed around, he supposed it wasn’t a bad spot, he could make it work, and their weren’t that many people around whereas there were quite a few people milling around where Lambert wanted to propose an-

“Lambert.” Something in Eskel’s tone made him stop, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He turned slowly, eyes falling on Eskel’s face, he looked like he wanted to be sick. 

“Lambert Morhen,” Eskel said, and then he got down on one knee, revealing a silver band nestled in a slender ring box. 

“Fuck off, you’re not!” Lambert exclaimed, one hand going to the ring box in his pocket, the other covering his mouth. 

“My favourite part of everyday is anytime you smile at me, the worst part is when you leave for work in the morning. You can’t cook but you’re happy to do laundry and I really hate laundry so I don’t mind that you can burn pasta without even trying,” Eskel laughed wetly, and in the low light his eyes were shining. Lambert’s chest was heaving. He couldn’t believe it was happening and he was so shocked he couldn’t even say anything about it. “I think we make a good team, I love you so much and I’d like to spend my life with you, if you’ll have me?”

Lambert stared down at Eskel for a moment, the box burned in his hand but he couldn’t keep Eskel in suspense any longer. 

“Yes, of course, Kelly!” He grinned. 

“Thank fuck,” Eskel sighed, surging to his feet and pulling Lambert into his arms, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. A few people around them clapped, which was far more embarrassing than Lambert thought it ever could be. When Eskel pulled back to slip the ring onto Lambert’s finger, his cheeks were flaming too. Lambert stared at the ring, it was quite literally the same ring he’d bought. 

“Did Geralt help you pick this out?” He asked, looking down at it. 

“Yes,” Eskel smiled. It made sense, they’d been best friends for years, Lambert had kind of gained him as a friend through relationship osmosis when he and Eskel started dating. Lambert had gone to Geralt for help because he knew Eskel so well. The jammy bugger had known both of them were going to propose and had not let on in the slightest while somehow managing to get Lambert to pick out a matching ring. He didn’t know whether he wanted to punch him or applaud him the next time they had a games night.

“He helped me too,” Lambert said. 

“What?”

“He helped me too,” Lambert repeated, finally pulling the box from his own pocket and opening it. 

“Oh my God,” Eskel choked out. 

“My name’s Lambert actually,” he smirked, before sobering somewhat to say, “I didn’t plan a fancy speech but I can say with certainty that you’re my favourite person in the world and I didn’t know I could love someone as much as I love you. Marry me?”

“Yes,” Eskel sighed, a dreamy look on his face as he held out his hand for Lambert to slip the ring onto his finger. They held their hands out in front of them and took a moment to look at their rings, enjoying the way they shone in the light, framed by the Falls. 

Best holiday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it gave everyone the nice feels! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://lutes-and-dandelions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
